Happily :N:Ever After
by Nacata
Summary: Story 3: The Leap of Faith. Takes place after the events in “Masks”. Starfire doesn’t think Robin trusts her anymore. What desperate lengths will he go to in order to prove her wrong? Kids, don’t try this at home.
1. Cakes and Kisses

Title: Stories for the Healing Heart

Rating: PG-13 for some language and often strong sexual situations

Summary: A collection of original poetry, songfics, and short stories for the mending hearts, all containing our favorite Teen Titans couples. This is a mate to the other series of snip-its about love entitled: 'Stories for the Broken Heart'. But these are written to remind you that there's always hope, and everyone has their own happy ending. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. P

A word from the Author: Hello all! I'm back again, with some more romantic little stories. I will take requests, but I do not pair Robin or Starfire with any other characters. Sorry! About those other stories I promised…their on their way eventually. Hehe? Enjoy, my loves!

Dedication? Yes. This little piece is dedicated to Master Chief, as an afterthought to the Dreams and Nightmares series. Master Chief suggested creating the opposite situation in which Starfire dreams she unintentionally hurts Robin. Here ya' go, darling! D This segment is much more humorous and light-hearted than the others, however. Hope it's a nice change.

Her eyes were on him like a hawk's on it's prey. They watched his every move, as subtle as those were. The slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept, the way his lips were parted ever so slightly-rather inviting to her at the moment-, and the occasional nudging of his head further into his pillow, or tug at the covers.

Starfire hovered before the sleeping Boy Wonder, green eyes shining against the dark of his room. According to the clock beside his bed, it was well past both of their bedtime. The Tamaranian had only come in to check on him. However, the rhythm of his sleeping habits were so peaceful, they seemed to beckon for her to stay—which she did.

She figured he'd wake up sometime soon, since she wasn't the quietest person in the world. But the mask covering his face would keep her from knowing for sure until he sat up or spoke. The soft, almost melodic, tinkling of her levitation was a pretty sound to the ear, even her own, as used to it as she was.

A soft tender hand came down, caressing the boy's cheek. It had been another silly nightmare…something she shouldn't bother him with. But it was just so comforting in here, and she didn't want to leave. She smiled slightly, though startled, feeling his gloved hand bring her own to his lips. Robin sat up, blinking behind his mask as he watched her.

With a yawn, he scooted over ceremoniously. He knew the routine…she only came in here when she had nightmares. And that was a good five days of the week. Which only left him two on his own; not that he was complaining, mind you. "What happened this time?" He whispered, watching her slender silhouette climb into the bed beside him and tuck herself neatly under his covers.

She looked partially spooked, and partially confused. "…It was nothing," She said softly. Her eyes closed and she drew a sharp breath feeling his bare flesh crawl over that of her stomach. She poked one green orb open, speculating that he'd discarded the green glove on his left hand.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be in here," Robin whispered. His lips were at the side of her head now, speaking breathily into her ear. She felt something soft and moist against the back of her head, a sensual spot for the Tamaranian. His mouth pulled away from the skin behind her ear and below where her luscious red locks began.

The Tamaranian impulsively clutched at his chest, fingers getting hold of the material of his uniform and pulling him down towards her. The closer he was, the safer she felt. Yet she didn't spill just yet.

However, Robin was equally as stubborn tonight. "Star if you don't tell me, I can't be of much help." He reminded her gently.

"You are very helpful as it is Friend Robin," She murmured in reply. Although she knew he preferred not to be called 'Friend' Robin, since he'd admitted to viewing her as more, just 'Robin' sounded so very plain to her.

"Come on, it was only a bad dream, right? How bad could it be?" A nip at her neck.

"I do not wish to discuss it." A kiss on her shoulder.

"Talking will help…" A hand wandering to her back, and another to her neck. The Boy Wonder was a master of manipulation, but he couldn't comfort her if he didn't know what was wrong. So he intended to find out.

"Please Robin-" She was cut off when the hand upon the back of her neck, and lower spine pushed her upward, his lips meeting her own heatedly. Starfire quickly gave into temptation, arms wrapping around his own neck as she kissed back timidly.

He pulled back quickly, taunting her as she attempted to lean in and kiss him again. "What was it?" He asked again, gazing down at her innocently. Well…perhaps not so innocently, but he looked childish enough to her.

"…You were dead," She replied softly. She squirmed under his eyes, afraid he'd be upset by her dream.

He seemed undisturbed, "How did I die?"

This was where she drew the line. Starfire's arms slipped from around his neck and fell to her sides as she rolled over, pushing him away from herself. He landed beside her, causing the bed to spring once under his weight and the force of his fall. He pouted, wanting to know more. His fingers made their way down her arm, wresting his hand on her waist. "Please?" He begged, extending his lower lip adorably at her.

"…I killed you." She whispered, hiding her head under her pillow again. "I am so very sorry, Friend Robin! I did not mean to!" Her voice came out muffled, but he could understand her well enough.

He smiled, shaking his head as he retracted his hand from her waist. He knew what this stupid dream felt like. "It's alright Star, it was only a nightmare." He removed the pillow from her face. Out of curiosity, he added lightly, "…But how did you kill me?"

Even in the dim-lighting of his room, he could she was blushing. "…I attempted to bake you a cake of celebration for your day of birth, but…" She stopped for a moment. "Friend Cyborg warned me that putting mustard in a cake was not a very good idea, but I did not heed it, and added it anyway. And then you took a bite and turned as green as Friend Beast Boy, and…" She ran out of breath here.

There was a moment of silence, then Robin's laughter resounded fully through the room. He rolled on his side, clutching it as it ached from all the chuckles spewing from his mouth. He grabbed at a pillow and sat up, covering his mouth and letting the pillow drop. Starfire stared at him curiously. Was it really so funny that she'd poisoned him? She hadn't thought so…

"Star! Putting mustard into cake isn't deadly," He reassured her. Seeing that she still didn't look convinced, he climbed out of bed and pulled her with him. The doors to his room swooshed close behind them as they exited and descended the stairs into their recreational room.

Robin dragged her to the counter and small area serving as their kitchen. He sat her down and went to the cupboard, retrieving cake mix. He brought it to the table before her, setting it down as he gathered a few other ingredients and utensils needed for baking a cake. Finally, he went to their refrigerator, pulling a large bottle of mustard out.

"I'll prove it to you, alright? Here, open that packet of cake mix. We only need to add eggs and a bit of water that way." It was like a quick-brownie-fix he'd found at the Grocery store a while back. Cyborg insisted if he bought it they'd make a cake that very night for no apparent reason. Yet the humanoid hadn't kept up the promise, and so it had merely sat there for a month or so.

The two followed the instructions carefully. The Boy Wonder seemed bright through the entire process, and Starfire simply couldn't figure out why. He was down here, baking a supposedly threatening cake with her at what…two thirty in the morning? And yet he seemed as happy as ever.

Starfire stood with the bowl, pouring the mix into a round pan and sticking it into the oven to bake. She took a step back to watch the kitchen appliance for a moment before she turned. She came back to the table, passing Robin to reach her own chair. However, her wrist was caught at the last minute, and her body jerked downward, into the lap of her black-haired admirer.

She quickly found herself engaged in another kiss as he turned her face towards his own. When he broke away, his arms snaked around her waist, holding her from behind as his head rested against her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes, sinking into his grasp comfortably. "I am sorry for waking you," She finally whispered.

"Don't be," He replied lazily. "I don't mind."

She smiled at his lenient nature with her. He always had been patient when it came to her worries. And as silly as she knew the dream seemed to him, it was a rather traumatic one for her. She could feel his breathing even out, and figured he was most likely in a shallow sleep. She yawned, closing her own eyes to rest through the wait.

A little while later, the two were woken by the beeping of the oven. Starfire jumped to her feet happily, briskly reaching for the oven. Robin stopped her again though. With a kind smile, he held up a pair of oven mitts. "You'll burn yourself," He said softly. "The oven gets pretty hot."

She knew this, but excitement had gotten the better of her. With a flush of embarrassment, she removed her cake. Robin had gone back to his seat, where he was poised, watching her with a cocky grin at the moment. He slid the bottle of mustard towards her as she placed the cake on the table.

Slowly, almost unsure about the whole ordeal, Starfire reached for the mustard and slid the cap open. She waited a moment, watching the cake as it slowly cooled, then squirted the mustard over a small portion of it. She looked to Robin expectantly.

He picked up a knife he'd retrieved earlier, cutting into the part of the cake sprinkled with mustard. He bit into it after a moment, knowing this wasn't going to taste very good. And he was right…indeed it didn't. However, he'd take the bitter taste for Starfire so long as it made her happy.

She watched him through bright, worried eyes. He swallowed and suppressed the urge to make a gruesome face, "…See? I'm fine," He reassured her, stomaching the vile substance. He offered the rest of the piece to her. She slowly took it, sinking her own teeth into it. If Robin was still alive, she'd be able to eat it safely too, right?

Finding the taste rather appealing, her face lit up and she clapped her hands joyously, taking to the air. She floated before the table, grabbing another piece as Robin cut it for her. He continued to watch her eat the mustard-topped cake, face contorted in disgust.

She downed that one too, smiling cleanly as she settled back on the ground. "Can we go back to sleep now?" Robin asked, looking a bit groggy now that exhaustion was taking its toll on him again.

Starfire nodded with a small smile and put the cake away in the refrigerator. She paused, pulling out a container with a picture of yellow-looking frosting on it. "It looks like mustard!" She cooed.

Robin squinted, "…Sort of. That's frosting though, Star. Lemon-flavored, I'm guessing." He pulled her away, swinging the door shut with his foot as he led her back out of the living room and up towards their sleeping quarters. Well…rather, his, as he wasn't about to let her go back to her room. After all, that nightmare must have spooked her an awful lot…right? Robin certainly figured it was a good enough excuse to sleep with her in his arms again.

Starfire followed without another word, letting him enter his room and pull her in also. He let go of her wrist, sliding back into the warmth of his bed and waiting for her to follow. She settled in beside him finally, smiling as she felt his arms around her waist again. She sighed with content, eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the silent calm of the room. A few moments later, she felt Robin's body grow a bit limper, notifying her that he was asleep.

She followed his example with a soft yawn, and then all was quiet.

And that's the end! …Of that one-shot at least. Any other requests? I've got a few ideas if not. ) Hm. This one was developed off Master Chief's idea, as I said before. Mind you, it's a bit silly, as you can tell. But I got to thinking, and Starfire isn't about to dream that she stabbed Robin. This way it was simpler and almost foolish that she's dreaming about poisoning him.

Read and Review please! You know they make me happy! Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome, but if you're simply going to flame, that isn't helpful, now is it? D


	2. Broken

Story Title: "Happily (N)Ever After"

Rating: PG-13

Author: Nacata

Summary: A collection of original poetry, songfics, and short stories; some with tragic endings, some coming out like fairytales.

---

Author's Note: Hello all, I'm back again. ) Lately I haven't been too happy with my work, so I figure I need a little practice. Instead of doing two companion pieces, one with stories with happy endings, one without, I simply combined the two into one story, and now call it: Happily (N)Ever after.

This story is a bit of a downer. Starfire seems to be used as a jealous rival a lot lately, so here is an angsty Starfire piece, focusing on how she confronts the problem she has with seeing Raven and Robin together instead of ignoring it. Normally I don't really like writing things with sad endings, but strangely enough, depressing pieces come easier to me. Don't ask why, because I'm actually a very upbeat person…hm. XD

---

"Broken"

---

"It is best if you leave…" She informed the girl in front of her. "Please, I do not wish to sound degrading, but you are most certainly not wanted here." She blinked her large green eyes several times, only answered with silence.

Ruby locks of hair fell in her face, and delicate orange-tinted fingers pushed them back. Her frame was slender; desirable, yes, but not something she took particular note of. The girl she was speaking to merely stared back at her, lips pursed. Something flickered in her eyes; a twinkle of regret.

The conversation was taking place in a lightly painted pink room, with comforters on a round bed to match. A vanity was set up beside a closet, where numerous pieces of purple apparel were hung. The pink paint was supposed to attract warmth, considering the intensity of the color. However, 17-year-old Starfire wasn't sure she felt anything at all. She was numb; unable to register the growing heat seeping into her.

She fidgeted slightly in the silence, wiggling the legs of the stool beneath her. She cleared her throat, hesitating before she spoke again.

"He…he does not love you. His affections are devoted to another," She avoided eye-contact. Her throat clamped up at this, her mouth growing dry. The words sounded so cruel to her; like lashes against the skin. She couldn't believe that she was the one saying them. "And it would be unwise for you to wait for something that is not going to happen, so please…please, will you not just leave?"

A look of utter hurt greeted her eyes when she looked up and she quickly looked away again, feeling tears fighting their way forward. She cleared her throat for a second time in a vain attempt to sound composed.

She played with the hem of her skirt, winding her fingers through her hair next as she waited for some sort of miraculous response. But she knew none was coming.

"I am sorry…I did not mean to wish this misfortune upon you, but there is little I can do to resolve the problem. But I do not wish to see you hurt…I do not wish for you to experience the 'breaking of the heart' every time he is spotted with her in the hallways, or they are showing affection in the room of living." Her words grew more rapid; more forced. Her breaths grew harder and harder to draw, her body shaking more violently with every passing second.

Something else passed through the eyes of the girl before her when Starfire next looked up. It was disbelief…it was unwillingness to have faith in what she was being told.

"You are not listening!" Starfire's voice rose slightly in frustration before she pushed it back down. She had to remind herself to keep gentle when breaking such news. It was hard for her to do, but she wasn't sure how else to handle the situation. "Please! You must believe that I am telling you the truth! I would not lie to you! I would not hurt you!"

But it was too late. The female facing her had already been hurt, and deeply too. It was written in her every movement, her every breath. Every inch of her eyes told a story of betrayal and anguish. Her face was washed with despair, and her cheeks had tell-tale tear stains running down them.

Starfire wasn't used to seeing this girl cry. It was a sight so strange to her, it momentarily put her under the illusion that perhaps this was all simply a nightmare. She'd wake up any second and everything would be different, and she wouldn't have to keep telling her sole audience-member this.

She squeezed her eyes shut, lashes inter-lacing, lids sliding over green orbs. She counted to three, before slowly, painfully, she opened them. No. Nothing was different.

Again, that look of defiance seeped into the beautiful young woman before her. Koriand'r of Tamaran was losing patience.

"You do not understand!" Her hands clenched at any surface near her to steady herself. "They will be everywhere! They will do the holding of hands, and the kissing, and the embracing! They will declare their feelings of love towards one another openly, and you will be forced to listen! They will not care whether or not you are pained to see them! They will not care!" She repeated herself, voice quavering slightly.

"They will always be there! Even when you are alone, you will be able to see them! You will know that they are somewhere, thinking of one another! You will know that he is not thinking of you. That he will never think of you. You will know, and it will hurt. And there will be nothing you can do about it, for your heart will always belong to him." Starfire wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"…Please. Do not make yourself go through that." Again, silence. Her eyes flashed in another rage of frustration, "He does not love you!" She had to be blunt, it was the only way.

"You are not like her! You are not pretty! You are not intelligent! Nor are you powerful, or humorous! You do not maintain her talents! You cannot be like her so do not even try! You will _never_ be like her!" Her voice had reached its peek. It cracked and she felt hoarse suddenly.

"You are…you are not _Raven_!" The last word came out as a battered cry of envy, desperation, and anger.

Her fist connected with the mirror in front of her, and the person she'd been speaking to all this time crumbled into a million pieces, scattering across the floor. The sound of shattering glass broke the tranquility of the room.

Sobs followed immediately after. She knew she couldn't have him. Robin wasn't hers anymore. She'd become familiar to the feeling of abandonment and awkwardness when around him. It was not a feeling she welcomed, but merely one she'd grown accustomed to. He didn't know how to act around her.

It was extremely frustrating to sit by and watch. She'd put on a special smile for him, and pretend to be happy. He would buy it sometimes, but most often he could tell she wasn't herself. But he'd never get it out of her; not in a million years. For Starfire had accepted the fact that she was and always would be just "the friend". She would stand by and comfort him when his heart was broken. She would help him to impress the girls he sought, and yet she would never be the one he would hold at night, nor kiss, nor speak loving words to.

"You are not Raven," She repeated. "_You are not Raven!_" Her fingers grasped the comforters from her bed, pulling them down to her and tearing them from her mattress. Her tiny body shook heavily with every sob she gave into. The rug beneath her, and now part of her sheets, received the splatter of tears as they ran freely down her face. Her knuckles turned white as their grip remained steadfast and tight. The blanket was being used as a stronghold for her while she cried.

The sound of her weeping; her struggle for breath and the deep, throaty sobs, was enough to soften even the strongest of people. She, like the shards of mirror scattered around her, was broken.

--

Well, there you go. It was meant to seem like a conversation between Starfire and Raven at first. But really, she's talking to herself in the mirror. I know, she seems a bit…angsty. Keep in mind though, she's 17 now, so she's matured some. I figure everyone just looses it sometimes, and this is one of those times for Star.

Hope you liked it, I'll update soon. Read and Review please! I love reviews. They make me happy! D Requests are accepted, I could use some creative inspiration.


	3. The Leap of Faith

Title: The Leap of Faith

Author: Nacata

Rating: PG-13 (T). It could actually be PG, but it's placed under PG-13 already in the Happily (N)Ever After series, and it is better to be on the safe side.

Summary: Takes place after the events in "Masks". Starfire doesn't think Robin trusts her anymore. What desperate lengths will he go to in order to prove her wrong? (Kids, don't try this at home.) I suppose you could call it an AU or an alternate ending. A short One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Yet. That is right. When you least expect it, I will strike. I borrowed Beast Boy's gerbil army, and we all know /nothing/ can stop that. Cower before the almighty gerbils.

--

_And you did not trust us…_

The words echoed in his head as he watched her sit on the edge of the roof, knees folded up to her chest, staring out at the sunset. This was a common ritual for her when she was especially upset over something, or needed to clear her mind. He glanced uneasily at where she'd chosen to sit on the roof, and closed the door loudly behind him to announce his presence.

"Hey," He said quietly, leaning back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "Everything alright?" He knew the answer was no before she turned to lie to him.

"Yes, everything is wonderful." A wave of déjà vu washed over him; this was strikingly similar to the conversation they had during Blackfire's reign on Titans Tower.

"That's getting a little old…" He smiled gently at her as she patted the spot beside her, motioning for him to come sit with her. He shook his head and waved for her to come stand beside him. In response to her questioning look, he felt a tinge of crimson enter his cheeks as he admitted, "I'd rather we stay away from the edge…heights sorta' spook me."

This was news to Starfire, who immediately stood up and approached him. She cocked her head to the side, unsure of what to say. "But you have never expressed fear when you were lifted drastic distances from the ground in battle." Her eyes still shimmered with that unspoken sadness he knew she possessed.

Robin shrugged his shoulders in response. "Not like I can prevent you guys from picking me up. Besides, I trust you and Raven not to drop me." The word _trust_ slipped, and her face fell.

She turned away from him, looking out at the ocean again in silence, crossing her arms over her chest. It didn't take long for the Boy Wonder to realize what was still bothering her. He reached out his hand to her shoulder, ignoring the sensation suddenly crawling through his veins.

"I know you wouldn't drop me," He stated softly. He offered her his arms in an attempt to show her he was willing to let her take hold of him and fly. She shook her head, turning away.

"I-I cannot," She whispered after a moment, shifting her weight uncomfortably. She was so…disappointed, in both him and herself. In him for not trusting her, and in herself for caring so much that he didn't.

"Sure you can Star, we've done it plenty times before," Robin tried to be comforting, his voice low and soothing. It caused a warmth to flow through her chest, though she simply pushed it back down.

She turned to face him, eyes grave for once. "I cannot fly, Robin." Her voice was hoarse and drained, as though emotion had taken a physical toll on her. "I cannot. I cannot grasp a happy memory—things are not well between us, I am not feeling the unbridled joy that is my flight." She turned from him again.

There was a long silence, in which he retracted his hand from her shoulder, hanging his head. "Star…" His voice was pleading of her, begging her to hear him out. He had so much to tell her, and yet she wouldn't hear it. It was hard for Robin to connect with his feelings. He attributed this to his being trained by the Dark Knight. Still she was so close to him…caring, understanding, and usually forgiving. He felt ashamed, and wished the damn feeling would just go away. He didn't like guilt. This was nearly driving him mad. Not being able to touch her, hold her, speak to her…

His thoughts were shattered when she turned on him again, her movement still slow and graceful. She raised her eyes to look up at him: hurt, betrayed. "Why do you not trust me? Have I done something to cause you to believe you had misplaced your faith in me?"

Robin shook his head immediately. "No. No, Star…if you'd just listen." He paused, and she didn't interrupt, still staring at him with those piercing eyes. He took both of her hands in his own and gazed down at her. "I trust you. I trust you with my life."

"You do not…" She shook her head, but didn't pull away. She looked as though she may cry.

"I do!" He insisted.

"…Prove it." Her voice was still weak and trembled when she spoke, leaving her seeming vulnerable.

Ideas flashed through Robin's mind. His eyes landed on the edge of the roof. He pulled away from her, a small, cocky smile coming to his lips. That infamous little grin of Richard Grayson usually meant that his mind was at work, and some ingenious plan was brewing.

He pulled his hands away and in a swift movement he'd leapt to the roof's end. He turned to look at her, saluting her briefly. He took away his grappling hook, tossing it to her and removing his utility belt as well. He let it drop to the roof and smiled at her one more time.

Realization dawned on her features and she cried out, throwing the hook aside and racing towards him. _"Robin, no!"_

But she was too late. In an act of blind faith, desperate to get her to believe him, he flung himself from the rooftop. He felt the air whip his cape up around his muscular form and waited for her arms to secure around him.

Panic stricken, Starfire leapt from the roof as well. She was falling mere seconds after him, and with a little push, she managed to close the gap between them. Her slender arms entangled themselves around his chest, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrating. Feeling him secure in her arms was enough of a boost to get her going.

When she opened her eyes several seconds later, his feet were dangling a few mere inches above the ground. She was holding him up, eyes wide, levitating as well. She let out the breath she'd been unwittingly holding, and gently put his feet on the sand. She dropped beside him, staring at him in utter shock for several seconds.

Finally, she flung her arms around his neck and held him tightly to herself. Robin returned the embrace, breathing deeply into her shoulder. She eventually pulled back from him, breathless and still shaken by his little escapade. "You are undamaged?"

Robin nodded calmly, "I'm fine." Leave it to Robin to treat the entire ordeal like a joke. He'd tossed her his life lines and dove, and yet he was acting as though he'd been safe the entire time. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another hug. "I knew you'd catch me…" He murmured into her ear. His breath was hot, causing her to shiver slightly and clench at his uniform, trying to find a sliver of self control as she let herself go limp in his arms.

She was still a tinge frightened, she had to admit, but she felt safest here. Knowing they were both unharmed, and he had in fact proven his point to her, she allowed herself to laugh against his shoulder. Both savored the moment as he grinned, feeling her chest heave against his own in a fit of giggles.

After another moment, they drew apart so they could sit on the sand, both of their legs too unsteady to hold them up for much longer after the adrenaline rush.

"Robin?"

"Mm?"

"…You are aware that had I not caught you, you would have plummeted to your death, correct?" Starfire looked at him, still taken aback that he'd done such a thing. It wasn't like Robin to be so…reckless.

Robin shrugged coolly, drawing closer to her. "I knew you wouldn't let me fall. You never have before." She smiled and blew at a stubborn piece of hair straying in her face. He brushed it away nimbly with his fingers and grinned at her. Both drew yet another inch closer and silence blanketed itself over them once more.

Starfire's eyes roamed up and down his face. Her hands slowly made their way to his mask. She hesitated before her fingers gripped the edge. "It is alright? You are sure?" She confirmed.

Robin nodded slowly and continued to smile, enjoying their close proximity. "Yeah. Trust me."

Another smile, this time from her, and the mask fluttered to the sand. Her voice was light and carefree when she replied.

"I do."

--

A/N: Aww…would you look at that? A bunch of cliché fluff. Would you look what the Disney Princess within me has produced? I beg of you not to pull a Robin and jump off of a roof. It was not at all meant to be a comparison to suicide, just an act of trust. Please excuse it if it seemed a little OOC. The idea occurred to me after watching 'Masks' and I wrote this. Unfortunately I never posted it. shrugs What can I say? I'm lazy, and I know it. I suppose it seems a little like Stranded…but I swear to you this was written long before that. Probably why the quality is so horrible. Review, please, or Robin may actually throw himself off a roof. Wouldn't that be a pity? You know it would. So click that little grey-blue-purple button in the left-hand corner, Starfire is begging it of you. And the almighty gerbils I /know/ you were cowering before earlier command it of you.


End file.
